Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility. For example, after a disc collapse, severe pain and discomfort can occur due to the pressure exerted on nerves and the spinal column.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. These treatments may employ interbody implants and, in some cases, the placement of interbody implants via surgical pathways established by guide wires or guide pins placed in specific anatomical structures. For example, such guide pins may serve as waypoints for guiding a series of sequential dilation instruments over the guide pin and to a selected surgical site. This disclosure describes an improvement in these technologies.